Golgo 13 (character)
|ja_romaji = Dyūku Tōgo Gorugo Sātin |engname = |alias = |birthname = |age = |birthday = |date of death = |zodiac = |czodiac = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |race = Asian |nation = |religion = |hair = Black |eyes = Black |womantype = |occupation = Free Agent |affiliation = Several depending on story & medium |status = Alive |mangadebut = Chapter 1 |mangafinal = |animedebut = Episode 1 |gamedebut = |seiyuu = Tetsurō Sagawa (1983 Movie) Tesshō Genda (OVA) Hiroshi Tachi (Anime) |voiceactor = Gregory Snegoff (1983 Movie) John DiMaggio (OVA) David Wald (Anime |liveactor = Ken Takakura (1973 film) Sonny Chiba (Assignment Kowloon) }} |Gorugo Sātin}}, also known as , is the main protagonist of a manga series created by Takao Saito. An assassin for hire, Golgo accepts jobs from various organizations and individuals. He is known for—among other things—his cold, calculating attitude, superb marksmanship skills and prowess with women. Backstory Nothing is known about Golgo 13's history. Although various stories have provided details about his past, it always contradicts each other or cast doubt upon themselves. Many people have speculated that he might be Japanese or otherwise Asian, given his pseudonym "Duke Togo". Personality Golgo 13 is cold and ruthless. Whenever he takes a job, he won't stop until it is complete. He is mostly quiet, talking only when he needs to. Despite his cold attitude, Golgo 13 has also admitted that he is cowardly as a rabbit, which is part of the reason that he manages to stay alive for so long. He also hates it when people walk up or stand behind him, and will punch anyone who does so. Rules Golgo 13 has a specific set of rules for carrying out contracts: He will only speak with a client once and refuses to enter into long-term contracts. Clients must be completely honest with him about their reasons for proposing the contract, and he will not tolerate any sort of betrayal or double-crossing. He will not accept contracts where the reasons are unclear. Abilities Golgo 13 is a top-notch sniper. For example, he was able to shoot Robert Horton at a distance of over 500 yards through a two-feet wide opening between two buildings with the sun shining in his face. He is very athletic and highly resistant to pain. He is also an excellent driver, as seen in Golgo 13: The Professional. Items and Weapons Golgo 13's weapon of choice is a customized M16 assault rifle. For backup, he carries a snub-nose revolver. He has various cars, most notably a Ford Laser in Golgo 13: The Professional. Trivia 's Eyecatch: Golgo 13 with a skeleton wearing a crown of thorns.]] *The name "Golgo 13" is a reference to the . Golgo is short for '|ゴルゴタ|Gorugota}}, the place of ' crucifixion, while the number 13 is considered an unlucky number. Also, Golgo 13's logo is a skeleton wearing a crown of thorns. *Juzo Togo, a character from the Gantz anime and manga series, is loosely based on Golgo 13. Juzo and Golgo 13 are similar in appearance as well as the fact that they are both accomplished snipers, rarely speak to others, and share the same last name "Togo". Also, the name Juzo can be translated as "thirteen." Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters